Being Benedick
by fennecfawkes
Summary: Chad/Ryan. Much ado about long term commitments. Inspired by Kenneth Branagh's take on Much Ado About Nothing. I do not claim to own their characters. I do claim to own their fictionalized sexual appetites.
1. Horribly In Love With Him

High school, Ryan thought, had been a bit of a slog. Whenever he wasn't part of a production, he'd dreaded walking through the halls and seeing that clique he couldn't join. Sure, Gabriella Montez was kind enough, but the jocks? Not a chance. Maybe they'd nod and smile, but not in front of anyone else.

That all changed when senior year began and he was accepted into the fold. That part wasn't sluggish, that part seemed to go too fast, even. The summer was speediest of all, when he and Chad Danforth got together. They spent most of their non-working days together, Chad teaching Ryan why video games were fun, Ryan dragging Chad down the stairs in his house to the Evans family's makeshift karaoke bar. Ryan would mix drinks, sipped so blissfully and illegally, and they'd invite the others over and sing bad pop songs and revel in their final pre-college days.

Now, four years of academia had sped on by. Even without Chad, Ryan's days at Julliard were the fastest, least laborious he'd ever had. Sure, the classes were hard, and the directors of his out-of-school productions tended to work him to the bone. But Ryan was in his element, both in the classroom and onstage. He'd choreograph while he was at Julliard and act when he wasn't, and then he'd get home and call Chad and his day would be complete.

Now, they were 22. In his second semester at University of New Mexico-Albuquerque, Chad seemed to realize two things. One, he was more intelligent than he gave himself credit for. And two, he cared about something that had never even crossed his mind: he wanted to teach others what he'd gleaned from a life of loving sports. And so, when he graduated, Chad would move to New York and begin applying for physical education jobs.

If Ryan thought about slogs, this one had been the hardest—Chad making the decision to move to where his boyfriend was. It seemed to take years for Chad to realize that this was the right thing for him to do. In reality, Chad probably hadn't even thought about where he'd be living post graduation until that final semester. He didn't determine where he'd be for sure until April. Now, the plan was set. The move would take place in June. And Ryan would be ready for him.

Always, Ryan's parents had picked up some of Ryan's rent, no questions asked. The Evans family was very well off, and there was no struggle to pay for any expenses, provided Ryan did contribute some on his own. This year, though, he'd done the impossible: by apprenticing at a theatre company, taking a number of roles, leading and otherwise, in performances throughout the last four years, and working extremely part-time at a Starbucks, he'd earned enough money to pay his own rent. And with Chad coming to share the apartment, Chad of the Lava Springs summer employment and part-time job in the athletics department at the university, that would be the case for the foreseeable future.

Granted, Ryan's apartment rated somewhere beneath mediocre. But that was how it went if you were living in New York and anything but ridiculously wealthy. It had never bothered him. He was never 100 percent comfortable with his pampered existence before college. Now, he felt like he was striking it out on his own, being his own person, and that felt a lot better than silk sheets and three square meals a day prepared by a meagerly paid cook named Lupita.

And for the time being, it wasn't as though he was in his apartment for much other than sleeping. In February, he'd landed the role of Benedick in _Much Ado About Nothing_, his favorite of Shakespeare's works. An average day consisted of serving drinks in the wee small hours of the morning, one of the two classes he still needed to complete to get his BFA, and an afternoon and evening at the theatre. The same company he apprenticed for was putting on the play, but they'd brought on a new director, so Ryan was fairly convinced no bias factored into his casting. He'd always wanted this role, and now, it was his. Even better, Chad would be bringing some of his things in May, and his visit coincided with opening week. And even better than _that_, Ryan didn't have exams in either of his classes, so there would be no pressure of testing hanging over his head. His time offstage would be for Chad exclusively. And nothing sounded better than that.

Soon came the first week of May, when opening night was approaching fast and Ryan caught his breath by having lunch with Kelsi Nielsen. As they were in completely different departments at Julliard, they hardly every had a chance to get together. But this semester, neither was quite so strapped in terms of classes, so they'd been eating at least a couple meals together a month.

"So, I need some help, Kels," Ryan said over salad—a ridiculously delicious one at that. The restaurant was perhaps more decadent than usual, but with the end of the semester so close, it seemed worth it.

"If this has to do with guys, I don't want to hear it." Kelsi hadn't had the greatest luck with the men of Julliard. She'd dated the same boy for a year and a half before he cheated on her with her roommate. Then she got set up with multiple gay students, and was on hiatus after that.

"Are you sure?"

Kelsi laughed. "What's going on? Chad giving you trouble?"

"Never." Ryan sighed and Kelsi rolled her eyes.

"I wish you guys weren't so adorable. Then I could be appropriately disgusted by that."

"But that's the problem. He's not giving me any trouble. He never has. He's always been perfect. And I think the consequences of such a relationship are pretty obvious." Ryan reached into his pocket and took out his wallet. Opening the tri-fold, he pulled out something he'd carried with him for months: a plain silver ring with a small Celtic knot at the center.

A lettuce leaf dropped out of Kelsi's mouth. Ryan laughed.

"This can't actually surprise you that much. We've been together almost four years now."

"Well, yeah, but..." Kelsi shook her head, still looking utterly shocked. "Marriage? For one thing, it's not legal—"

"Well, who cares about a piece of paper? We can have a commitment ceremony or some shit like that, right?"

"It's funny when you cuss."

"You know what I mean, though, right? Marriage is a symbol. There doesn't need to be physical or legal proof."

"How long have you had that ring?" Kelsi asked.

Ryan thought for a moment before replying, "Two years, give or take."

"Ryan, that's ... ridiculous."

"Not really. We've known that whole 'You're the one' thing since, I don't know, three years ago?"

Kelsi shook her head. "I would give anything to have what you guys have."

"Wait for it, Kels," Ryan said, putting his hand over hers. "You're going to find someone. He's going to be amazing. You just have to wait sometimes."

"You didn't."

Ryan snorted. "Since seventh grade I did."

And, he thought to himself, he didn't have to anymore.


	2. There's A Double Meaning In That

It was such a relief to find out that Kat, who'd be playing Beatrice to his Benedick, was a lesbian. He'd had trouble with co-stars getting crushes on him in the past, and it was nice to know there was no chance of that happening here.

Rehearsals were, for once, a joy. Usually, Ryan hated himself for loving theatre by this point in preparation for a play. But nothing about this production had been a struggle. He and Kat got along terrifically well, so their rapport as the constantly sarcastic Benedick and Beatrice felt genuine. And James White was the least stressful director he'd worked with. Between Kat and James and a deep-running love for _Much Ado_, Ryan loved this production, and couldn't imagine how good it would be when all was said and done.

No, it didn't feel like anything could take the wind out of Ryan's proverbial sails right now. And a phone call from Chad seemed the perfect way to cap off his day.

"Ah, here's the best part of my perfect life," Ryan said when he answered the phone.

Chad laughed. "Flatterer. So, I take it you had a good day?"

"That, sir, I did. And you?"

"It was good. I have some gossip for you."

"Do tell."

"Thanks for not being super gay and saying 'Dish' just now."

Ryan laughed. "Anytime. Now, tell me!"

"Well, no one knows except me and the two of them, but Troy and Gabriella got engaged today."

"Really? On a random Wednesday afternoon? That's awesome. And ... strange timing."

"It was some picnic lunch and down on one knee and all that crap scenario. I'm happy for them, but damn, can you imagine?"

"Imagine what?' Ryan asked slowly, dreading whatever Chad was about to say.

"Marriage! Dude. That's like, a death sentence. There's no going back from that."

"And what's wrong with that? We've said that we're not ever breaking up."

"Yeah, but the freedom of not being married is part of what makes that so important. Like, we're so devoted we don't _need _a label. We're just us, not Mr. and Mr. Danforth."

"Who's to say I'd be taking your name?" Ryan joked, attempting to keep his tone lighthearted as his internal organs seemed to fall apart.

"Oh, come on, Ry. We all know I'm the mister in this situation."

Ryan snorted. "I'll remember that next time you bring your own apron to cook dinner and bake cookies in my apartment."

"You haven't told anyone about that, have you?" asked Chad, sounding worried.

"Of course not. I still don't understand why you think marriage is so bad, though."

"It's just ... so binding. Who needs a ring and a new last name, you know?"

"I guess we're going to have to agree to disagree on this one," Ryan said, hoping he didn't sound too down. "I think it's sweet that they're getting married."

"Word on the street is you'll be standing up on Gabriella's side if you say yes."

"That's also sweet. I assume best man for you?"

Chad laughed. "Who else would it be, Jimmy Zara?"

The rest of their conversation took on a lighter tone, but Ryan's stomach was churning. When he got off the phone, he reached into his pocket for his wallet. Taking out the ring, he tossed it from hand to hand. Maybe it didn't matter to Chad, but it mattered to him. Marriage was the right thing to do if you wanted to stay with someone for ... well, forever. And somehow, Ryan would have to convince his boyfriend of that, if he ever wanted a fiancé.

Gabriella called him the next day. Miraculously, rehearsal had ended just as his phone rang, and he spent his subway ride home accepting her offer of bridesman and congratulating her.

"Is it OK if I'm a bitch and turn the focus to me for a second?"

Gabriella laughed, a sound Ryan loved. She was about the sweetest person he'd ever met. Considering some of Chad's past actions, though, she had some competition. "Of course, Ryan. Anytime you need to be a bitch, I'm here for you."

"It's Chad. I actually ... I want to marry him, OK? There. I said it."

Gabriella squealed, a sound that wasn't quite so welcome. Convinced his ears would be ringing for an hour at least, he went on, "But Chad hates the idea of marriage. Probably didn't tell you guys this, but he thinks it's like a death sentence. That it doesn't mean anything."

"Oh. That's a problem, isn't it?"

"That it is."

"So, what are you going to do?"

"I don't know. I haven't devised a scheme yet. I mean, I have the ring, and between that and my winning smile, how can I not somehow succeed in changing Chad's mind about one of the most important parts of anyone's life?" Chad sighed. "Oh, shit. I don't have a chance."

Gabriella laughed. "You'll be fine, Ryan. I'll brainstorm for you. But I'm sure you'll get him to come around."

Ryan wasn't so sure of that, though. Every day, when he talked to Chad, he found a way to bring up the subject of marriage. And every day, when Chad talked back, he spouted off some dismissive comment or insulted the entire institution. Just when Ryan thought he was making progress, Chad squashed it again. And despite the perfection that was Ryan's life, it was bringing him down.

Of course, he was only brought back up again when Chad came to town. It was a Thursday, the day before Ryan's play was to open. Greeting Chad in the airport had oddly become one of Ryan's favorite parts of their relationship. The grateful fall into each other's arms was something he'd miss when they were together all the time, that sigh of contentment at seeing someone you love for the first time in too long. Absence, Ryan thought as Chad kissed him full on the mouth, really does make the heart grow fonder.

"Always with the PDA," Ryan said, grinning and kissing Chad again.

"Oh, you know you want it," said Chad, winking and grinning back. "When's your next obligation?"

"Rehearsal's in two hours. I'm off work today."

"Does that give us time to—"

"You know it does. I'll race you to the cabs."

For Ryan, it was a lot easier to push Chad's resistance to marriage out of mind when they were kissing and then some. Chad had always been a great kisser, despite his lack of prior experience. Ryan felt put to shame at first, pathetic as he nipped and licked back, but by this point, years along in their relationship, they'd entered into a kind of rhythm. It was wonderful, what those four lips could do together. And if more of their bodies got involved, well, Ryan wouldn't complain.

Ryan was very nearly late for rehearsal, his lips blissfully sore and his fingers intertwined with his boyfriend's. Chad was watching rehearsal, but was only permitted to do so if he left for the final portion of the play—Chad had never seen or read _Much Ado_, and Ryan wanted to surprise him at least a little.

After introducing Chad around, Ryan threw himself into performing the part of Benedick. He'd grown to love the play and the characters even more through his experience onstage, and couldn't wait to share his passion with an audience. Right now, Chad would suffice. And he reacted all the right ways, laughing and gasping so loudly it seemed prompted by a sign. Eventually, Ryan shooed him away, telling him to run across the street and get himself a latte.

"I like the play," Chad said when Ryan met him at Starbucks—the same Starbucks at which he'd been working earlier that day.

"They didn't make you pay for that, did you?" Ryan asked.

"No, I told them who I was."

"Good. And I'm glad you like it."

"Benedick and Beatrice have an interesting relationship," said Chad, sounding as though he was choosing his words carefully.

"Oh?" Ryan asked, trying as hard as he could to sound casual. "How's that?"

"It's just, they both have this bias against marriage—completely justified, by the way."

"Of course."

"But it's obvious from the first time you see them together that they're gonna be married by the end."

"Well, I won't give it away."

"Exactly." Chad leaned back and crossed his arms. "And it's just kind of, I don't know, ridiculous. You're just wondering who's gonna give in first."

"Maybe neither of them will."

"Or both of them simultaneously? That seems pretty Shakespearean."

"Do you understand why they don't want to get married, though?" Ryan asked. "Honestly. Think about it. The only reason is pride. Once they find out that the other is in love with them, or are led to believe it, they change their minds. Sometimes, you just have to swallow your pride and go with what feels realest. Go with _who _feels the most right. Be in love."

Both men paused.

"You mean in the play, right?" Chad asked.

"Right. In the play."


	3. In Friendly Recompense

"I'm skipping class today," Ryan announced.

Chad rolled over and looked at him, eyes still heavily lidded with sleep. "You woke me up to tell me I can keep sleeping?"

"Why would you want to keep sleeping when we can ... you know?"

"What do I know?" teased Chad.

"You know what you know," Ryan said, leaning down and kissing him, long and hard.

"Whoa," said Chad, catching his breath. "That was ... I'm glad I'm already lying down."

"Me too," Ryan said softly, climbing on top of Chad and lying down so they were chest to chest. Chad gulped and blushed slightly, and Ryan chuckled, leaning in for another kiss, and another, and another. After that, conversation came to a temporary halt. Half an hour later, Ryan rolled off Chad and leaned on his elbow, looking at his boyfriend, who looked back dreamily—something no one ever got to see, Ryan knew.

"Understand why I woke you up now?"

Chad nodded.

"Still can't talk?"

"Hey, I'm not that weak," said Chad, smiling. "I just didn't feel the need, that's all."

"You never do afterward."

"I like the silence," Chad said, snuggling up to Ryan. "Now, can we go back to sleep for a bit? It'd be cool if we could just, you know, hold each other for a while."

"I'll agree with that," said Ryan, lying back down and allowing Chad to spoon up against him. Ryan was usually the little spoon. He didn't mind being the feminine one. He never had. With Chad, he felt protected, even as he provided some protection for Chad, too. A strong feminist like Kelsi might take offense at his view. But no one had to know that Ryan was OK with feeling girlish once in a while. No one had to know anything, really.

Ryan drifted off to sleep for another half hour or so, then let Chad sleep as he sat up in bed, re-reading Much Ado About Nothing for the umpteenth time. He still loved the words so much, the way each phrase flowed so beautifully into the next, how Shakespeare had structured what Ryan considered his masterwork. All he wanted from it now was for Chad to understand why Beatrice and Benedick needed each other—and not just romantically. Matrimony was key for the belligerent ones.

"Even for you," Ryan murmured, brushing a stray curl from Chad's forehead. Chad stirred and blinked up at Ryan.

"What time is it?"

Ryan looked at the clock. "10. Want to go to a really shitty diner?"

"Definitely," Chad said with a grin, and within minutes, they were on the street, arm in arm. It was more comfortable in New York, where they were largely anonymous and not the only gay ones. Even old ladies smiled when they saw Chad and Ryan, so happy, so light-footed.

"I don't know what you meant by 'shitty,'" said Chad after digging in to a plate of pancakes. "This is delicious."

"I more meant..." Ryan looked around. The wall hangings, metal posters advertising sodas and decades old television shows, were rusted, their red vinyl booth was ripped, and the floor probably hadn't been washed since the diner opened in 1973, as its sign so boldly proclaimed.

"I see your point. But still, great food."

"The best," Ryan agreed. "So, what did you want to do today?"

"Other than the obvious?" Chad waggled his eyebrows as the waitress approached, and Ryan tried his hardest not to blush as she refilled their waters and Chad asked for a hot cocoa.

"Actually, I was thinking you could help me. Shopping. I need something to wear to your play," Chad explained.

Ryan grinned. "One, that's adorable. Two, you didn't bring anything? Three, of course I'll help you."

And so they hit the discount rack at Barneys after breakfast, coming up with what Ryan thought was a pretty striking look on Chad—tight, dark denim, a crisp white Oxford, and a pinstriped suit jacket.

"Do I still get to wear sneakers?" Chad asked uncertainly. They were walking back to Ryan's place for, well, Ryan assumed the obvious.

"I'll allow it," said Ryan after a moment's consideration. "It works with that."

"You're adorable, by the way," Chad said, leaning over and kissing Ryan on the cheek. "Dressing me, taking me around your city again..."

"Our city," Ryan corrected him. "It's going to be both of ours soon. Shit. Chad. Sometimes I can't believe how lucky I am."

Chad kissed him again, stopping Ryan in his tracks as he went for the lips, despite the crowds. People were still smiling when he backed away.

"Save it for the bedroom, Ry," said Chad with a grin.

After a day Ryan would describe as something close to incredible, he found himself very, very nervous for the evening's performance. Chad took his seat early and gave Ryan a good luck kiss as he saw him off.

"Break a leg. I finally got that right after four years of plays," said Chad.

Ryan grinned at his boyfriend. "I'm impressed. Now, you go. Sit. Be bored. Count the lights. I need to get ridiculously made up and wear leather pants."

"Can't wait," said Chad. "Go."

Not since _Romeo & Juliet_ had Ryan been so satisfied with a performance, on his part and on the part of the company. Everything went off without a hitch, from John the Bastard's snarling attitude and Dogberry's humor to Hero and Claudio's near sickening sweetness. And Kat was amazing, amazing enough that Ryan felt he could be just that good along with her. Their standing ovation lasted longest, and Ryan was grinning so wide he half expected his face to crack down the middle when he met up with Chad, who'd been led backstage by James.

"Hey, superstar," said Chad, throwing his arms around Ryan and squeezing him tightly. After kissing him—quicker than earlier, as there was more potential for embarrassment when you actually _knew _people—he said to Ryan, "You were wonderful. Fantastic. Honestly, I've never been so proud to be your boyfriend."

"Thanks. I think you might even mean it," Ryan teased, kissing Chad again, not caring about length or intensity this time. "Kind of took it out of me, though. Want to go back to my place and watch _An American in Paris_?"

"I don't know, Ryan, sounds pretty gay."

"Yeah, well, so do you."

"Touché, man. Touché."

It took them a while to get around to watch the movie. After all, there was still a good deal of messing around to be done before anything else could happen. And then, there had to be some conversation. That was just kind of how it went.

This time, though, it went a little differently.

"So, Beatrice and Benedick do end up together, as predicted," said Chad.

"Did you have any doubt?"

"No. I didn't. But why couldn't they be together without marriage? Both of them hated the idea so much, then once there was a friar around and Hero wasn't dead anymore, they jumped right in."

"People can change their minds," Ryan said evenly. "And, well, it's a means to an end, isn't it? You're in love, you're going to get married eventually. It's just kind of how it works. Right?"

"You can be in love without getting married," said Chad, some uncertainty in his voice. "I mean, think about us. We don't need that, right?"

"Right. Of course." Ryan stood. "Want anything to drink?"

"Sure. Coke would be great. Need help?"

"I think I can handle it, thanks."

Ryan put his head in his hands when he reached the other side of the partition between the kitchen and the living room. So, Chad had been paying attention to the play, but he still didn't understand why marriage was ... OK, not a necessity, but a really, really good idea? Ryan sighed and opened the fridge, getting out a couple soda cans. Maybe he just needed to work harder. Or be even more obvious. Or withhold sex till he had a ring. Something.

Chad came up behind him and put his arms around Ryan's waist.

"I knew you'd need help," Chad said into his ear.

"You cannot possibly be ready again," said Ryan, feeling a suspicious bump on the small of his back. He loved how tall Chad was, loved going on tiptoe to kiss him, loved this feeling of Chad, right now, against him...

"We're growing boys, Ryan. We need our..." Chad trailed off."

"Nourishment?" Ryan suggested, grinning.

"Something like that."

"Three times in one day?"

"We have catching up to do." Chad began kissing Ryan, and for many blissful minutes, all discussions and thoughts of matrimony and lack thereof went away.

That is, until afterward.

They were snuggling together on Ryan's futon, watching _An American in Paris_, when Chad paused the movie and said, so casually he might've been trying to sound it, "You know, I've been pretty clear about how I feel about marriage, but you haven't said anything about how you feel."

"I guess I haven't," said Ryan. And that was intentional.

"So?"

Ryan laughed. Maybe if he made this as casual as possible... "What do I think about marriage?"

"Yeah. What do you think?"

Ryan chose his words carefully. "Well, I suppose I fall more on the Claudio side of things."

"So ... you think marriage is a _good _thing, then," said Chad.

"I do."

"And you probably think I'm an idiot. Oh, shit, Ryan. I'm sorry if I've pissed you off."

"Chad, you're allowed to have your own opinion," Ryan said, kissing him on the side of the head as if to reassure his boyfriend that disagreements were allowed. "I mean, you don't like show tunes. I don't like rap. You don't understand the appeal of marriage. I can see its merits. It's OK. We don't always have to agree on everything."

"Well, that particular thing seems kind of important," said Chad, sounding unconvinced.

"Hey, either of us could change our mind at any time," said Ryan. "You're coming to the play again tomorrow, right? Well, tonight, I suppose." It was 2 in the morning.

"Yeah."

"Maybe you'll get something out of the second act this time."

"If you think Shakespeare's going to change my mind about anything, you're mistaken," said Chad, un-pausing the movie. "And quit smirking like that. You know it drives me crazy."


	4. None Is Left To Protest

"I think I got something out of it this time," Chad told Ryan when he met him backstage the second night in a row. "Beatrice and Benedick, I mean. And you were awesome, by the way. Maybe even better than last night."

"Don't make me blush," said Ryan, kissing Chad on the cheek. "So, what'd you learn?"

"Well, maybe marriage wasn't the worst thing in the world for either of them," Chad said as Ryan disrobed in front of him and rummaged around his dressing room for his street clothes. "Oh, and you being kind of naked? Not helping me focus on the point I'm making."

"I promise to put my pants on as soon as I find them," said Ryan, rooting through a pile of clothes he desperately needed to launder. "Ah, there they are." Hopping into them with both legs, Ryan ignored Chad's odd look and said, "Well, go on, then. I'm only half naked now."

"Gonna need a shirt, too."

Ryan sighed and reached back into the pile, eventually pulling on a tight black t-shirt.

"OK, that didn't really help all that much," Chad said. "But anyway, I think both of them needed to kind of work through how much they hated the idea. That was why they mocked each other all the time, and that was why as soon as they thought the other was interested, they started investing themselves in the idea of being together."

"That's very astute, Chad." Ryan threw his backpack over his shoulder and put his hand out. Chad took it, and they left the theatre. "So, what does it mean for them, then? Getting married, I mean."

"It means ... it means they're giving up on how immature they were before," said Chad slowly. "They'll still make fun of each other. I mean, their relationship is practically built on that. But it'll be without any of the actual disdain they may have had before."

"Did they ever have disdain, though? That's the question."

"I don't know," said Chad. "It seems like they always loved each other. They just needed an excuse to say so."

"I think you're right," Ryan said. "So, marriage, then."

"Maybe not quite, not necessarily, not always a completely bad thing," said Chad, not meeting Ryan's eye. Ryan put out his free hand and tipped up Chad's chin with his index finger.

"Hey. There's progress," Ryan said softly, kissing Chad quickly on the lips.

"Whatever you say," said Chad. "Also, more of that wouldn't be so bad." And, after more of that, they fell asleep, spooned up together.

"Sick of the play yet?" Ryan asked early the next morning. Both he and Chad had been woken up by the sunlight aggressively pouring through the window next to the bed, where they still lay entangled.

"Not really, no," said Chad. "I think I'll go to the matinee today. But that's my last, I swear."

Ryan laughed. "It'd have to be. You're leaving before the next performance."

"True. Unless I stay. I could do that, right?"

"Not if you want a degree," said Ryan, brushing the curls out of Chad's eyes and kissing him on the nose. "And not if you want me to get a degree, to that end. No way I'd keep going to class if you were here."

"I am pretty distracting," Chad said with a grin. "What time's the matinee?"

"2."

"So there's time—"

"Of course there is," Ryan cut him off, leaning in for another kiss, this time on the lips, with the same intensity he always used when he wanted to go all the way.

"Mmm, I can deal with that."

Too soon, they were back at the theatre. Chad gave Ryan his usual good luck kiss and disappeared into the audience. The performance was close to flawless again, though Ryan did notice a couple flubbed lines and a bit of fatigue on all the players' parts. A few days' rest would do them good, he thought.

After the show, Chad was waiting for him backstage, shifting from foot to foot, his hands in his pockets.

"What's up?" Ryan asked after kissing him. "You look nervous."

"Just thinking. I'll tell you later," said Chad. "It was awesome, by the way. But you guys are tired, aren't you?"

Ryan nodded. "A bit. It'll be good again by Friday."

"Oh, it was still good," Chad said as they exited the theatre and headed for Ryan's favorite restaurant, one he'd saved as a treat for Chad on his last day in town. They always went there when Chad was getting ready to leave, and it had slowly gone from Ryan's place to theirs. "I'm so glad I've been here."

"So am I." Ryan squeezed Chad's hand. "I wish you didn't have to leave."

"Soon I won't have to anymore," Chad said, smiling. "I love you. Just thought I'd remind you."

"I love you, too. Thanks for confirming that for me."

"Anytime."

The booth they got in the restaurant was a secluded one, where they were in no one's sights but their server's, who left them well enough alone.

"Did you learn anything from the play today?" Ryan asked casually, sipping his champagne. He didn't typically drink much, but it felt like a special enough time that he should.

"Nah, I think I've gotten all I needed to know from it," said Chad, equally casually. "It's taught me a lot. But I only needed a couple times to get it in my head."

"Get what in your head?" Ryan spoke slowly.

"Well, marriage, mostly."

"What about it?" Ryan's tone was measured. He wasn't sure what was going on, but whatever it was, he didn't want to ruin it.

"It's not always so bad, is it?" Chad asked. "Sometimes, it works for even the most resistant people."

"That's true."

"People like me." With a bit of flourish, Chad reached into his pocket and pulled out a ring, remarkably similar to the one in Ryan's wallet, in gold rather than platinum.

"So, Ryan Evans," said Chad. "I know I'm not on one knee, but I do have a question for you."

Ryan nodded, finding himself unable to speak.

"Marry me. Please. Sorry. That came out wrong. Ryan, will you marry me? Will you get me over this ridiculous issue with being together forever, in an official kind of way?"

"Oh, Chad." Ryan sighed, about as deep as he ever had. "I'd love to. I'd absolutely love to."

"Well, then. Peace. I will stop your mouth," Chad said in a teasing tone, quoting the play before kissing Ryan.

Ryan quoted back, "I do love nothing in the world so well as you. Is that not strange?"

"I think it's perfectly normal, actually," Chad said, moving to Ryan's side of the booth to get a little closer.

"Oh, I have something for you," Ryan said after sliding the ring onto his finger. He rummaged around in his pocket, then his wallet, plucking out Chad's ring. "Got this for you a couple years ago, before I knew about your issues with marriage. Do you like it?"

"It's perfect," said Chad, putting on the ring. "We're perfect. This is perfect."

From there, the day was spent calling friends and family, debating where the wedding would be and how many people they'd have to invite, and spending a good deal of time in the bedroom. Now, Ryan thought, this is the way it will be, forever and always, and he took no issue with that.


End file.
